Survivor: The Daintree
| returnees = Anika Harrison (5) Don Willoughby (7) Gerry Solos (5,10,20) Lewis Terry (7,10,15) Linda Banderas (5) Nicholas Chan (5,15) Tina Maguire (13) Yuzuki Takenaka (5,15) | previousseason = | nextseason = Taiwan }} Survivor: The Daintree is the first season of Louie321's fanon series. Twists *'Australian Castaways': Castaways competing in this season are from Australia instead of the United States. *'Final Two': This season has a final two with seven jury members. *'Schoolyard Pick': The contestants start the game with a race along the banks of the Daintree River. The first man and woman to reach the finish line are given immunity necklaces. The winners then pick one member of the opposite sex to join their tribe and add another contestant to it. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Hidden Immunity Idols are hidden around the two camps. If an idol is found, the castaway may play it at Tribal Council. The idol must be played after the votes are cast but before the votes are read. After an idol is used, it will be hidden (and can be used) again. Castaways Season Summary Sixteen Australians were sent to the Daintree Rainforest in northern Queensland, Australia. Once the contestants arrived at a beach, Jeff Probst announced that there would be an individual challenge (a race) to decide who initiates the tribe selection. Nicholas Chan and Kseniya Konstantinov were the first man and woman to finish respectively. After the tribe selection, the two tribes, Bloomfield (named after a nearby river) and Mossman (named after a nearby gorge), set off to their separate camps. The generally more athletic Bloomfield tribe looked as if it would dominate in challenges. After winning the first challenge (where the losing Mossman tribe voted Tina Maguire), Bloomfield suffered its first loss and voted out Travis Traves, the hardest worker at camp. Bloomfield continued to generally lose challenges, only winning four out of the eleven tribal challenges. After 20 days, the Mossman tribe, which had a 6-4 numbers advantage against the dwindling Bloomfield tribe, moved to the Bloomfield beach and the tribes officially merged. The two main conflicting alliances, the Bloomfield Four (consisting of Nicholas, Linda Banderas and Yuzuki Takenaka) and the Moss Trio (consisting of Gerry Solos, Anika Harrison and Lewis Terry, plus affiliate Kseniya), were joined by a third counter alliance almost immediately after the merge, where outsiders Yi-song Wang, Eric Herbert and Tim O'Hannigan tried to break the Mossman alliance. However, things turned out to be a disaster when the new alliance split votes and Tim was blindsided in a shocking 4-2-2-1-1 vote. Eric and Yi-song were the next to go, followed by Linda and Yuzuki of the Bloomfield alliance, effectively being 'pagonged' by the now-dominating Moss Trio. The one remaining outsider, Nicholas, despite not winning immunity, was spared when reneging alliance member Lewis Terry was blindsided on day 36. Kseniya was voted out next after Nicholas won immunity. However, Anika surprisingly managed a comeback and won the final immunity challenge, and she voted out Nicholas on day 38, leaving her and Gerry as the final two. At the Final Tribal Council, Anika was castigated for riding Gerry and Lewis's coattails throughout the game, while Gerry was perceived as overly arrogant, but Gerry's strategic moves earned him the title of Sole Survivor over Anika's laid-back gameplay, in a 4-3 vote. The Game Voting History } | align="left"|Gerry | | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | — ! colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Jury Vote |- | | align="left"|Anika | | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Nicholas | — | | | — | | | | | | | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"|Kseniya | | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left"|Lewis | | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left"|Yuzuki | — | | | — | | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left"|Linda | — | | | — | | | | | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left"|Yi-song | | — | — | | — | — | | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left"|Eric | | — | — | | — | — | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | align="left"|Tim | — | | | — | | | | colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Jemima | — | | | — | | | colspan="10" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Don | — | | | — | | colspan="11" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Megan | | — | — | | colspan="12" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Stephanie | — | | | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Travis | — | | colspan="14" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Tina | | colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} Trivia *This season had no unanimous votes. *The original name for the season was Survivor: Daintree, without a prefixed 'the'.